


Christmas Angels and Demons

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 19:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8932678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: Challenge: Written for Draco100's prompt # 7: A Stroke of Luck, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #10: Christmas Angel. 
Beta(s): Sevfan and Emynn. 
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.





	

**Author's Note:**

> **Challenge:** Written for Draco100's prompt # 7: A Stroke of Luck, and for Adventdrabbles' prompt #10: [Christmas Angel](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/1Alisanne1/media/angel%20a_zpsmrvmpx6p.jpg.html). 
> 
> **Beta(s):** Sevfan and Emynn. 
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

~

Christmas Angels and Demons

~

When Draco arrived wearing his Christmas masquerade costume, Pansy snorted. “An angel? No.” 

Draco smirked, turning to show off his skimpy outfit, and his impressive white wings. “I’m a sexy angel,” he corrected. 

Pansy rolled her eyes. “You’re a devil in angel’s clothing.” 

Draco winked. “Whatever works.” 

“Everyone ready?” Blaise walked in, doing a double take when he saw Draco. “Someone’s looking to pull tonight.” 

“And you aren’t?” retorted Draco, pointedly eyeing Blaise’s Roman short centurion outfit. 

“We all want happy holidays,” said Pansy. “Now, shall we, gentlemen?” 

Draco hummed. With any luck, he’d pull someone who’d make him soar. 

~

Sipping champagne, Draco circulated. He looked spectacular and he could feel everyone’s eyes on him. Preening, he positioned himself against ice-blue velvet curtains, displaying himself to best advantage. 

“You’re shameless,” declared Pansy, snagging herself another drink. 

“Whatever do you mean?” 

“You’re waiting for Potter!” 

“Why would I do that?” Draco smirked. “He’ll probably be dressed as a lion or something trite like that.” 

Pansy’s eyes widened. “No, I don’t think so—” she choked out. 

Slowly, Draco turned to look. 

Potter had arrived and he was…Draco licked his lips. Well, what a stroke of luck. He’d dressed as a demon.

~

It didn’t take Potter long to approach. He cocked an eyebrow. “This isn’t what I imagined you wearing, Malfoy.” 

“Imagine me in many outfits, do you?” Draco purred back. “Kinky.” 

Instead of scaring him off, however, the words just made Potter bold. Reaching out, he stroked Draco’s wings. “These almost feel real.”

Shivering, Draco licked his lips. “The charm makes them part of me. They’re quite…sensitive.” 

“I’ll be gentle,” Potter said, fondling them carefully.

“Oh, I don’t always mind a bit of rough handling,” murmured Draco. “As long as there’s pleasure, too.” 

Slowly, Potter smiled. “That can be arranged.” 

~

As it turned out, Potter kissed like a demon, too.

Draco arched his back, his angel wings fluttering with pleasure. He moaned as Potter sucked kisses into his neck and across his bare chest. When Potter bit and sucked at his nipples, Draco trembled. 

“Sensitive,” Potter murmured against his skin, his hand reaching down to fondle Draco’s cock. 

“Fuck,” Draco gasped. 

“I’d like that,” whispered Potter, his tongue stroking repeatedly across Draco’s clavicle. 

Draco clutched at Potter’s arse, his hand encountering his costume tail. As soon as he grasped it, Potter moaned. Draco smirked. Evidently _his_ costume was sensitive, too. 

~

“My place?” Potter breathed. 

Draco nodded. They couldn’t stay there!

“Hold on.” 

Landing on a bed, Potter positioned Draco, flipping him onto his stomach, banishing their clothes. 

Draco spread his legs, moaning as Potter’s thumbs parted his arsecheeks. The first stroke of Potter’s tongue over his hole had Draco shouting his pleasure, and Potter didn’t stop there. He licked his way inside, thrusting his tongue in and out until Draco was writhing, his wings unfurling. 

When Potter replaced his tongue with his lubed cock, Draco was ready. 

Sinking deep, Potter groaned. “You’re no angel.” 

Draco thrust back. “Nor are you.” 

~

Potter even fucked like a demon, slow strokes morphing into steady pounding that had Draco sobbing. 

He was up on his knees, his cock throbbing, heavy between his legs, and every time Potter pressed in, it stroked right over Draco’s prostate. 

“Yes,” Draco choked out as pleasure washed over him. “Coming!” 

“When I say, angel,” hissed Potter, and, incredibly, his demon tail snaked around, encircling Draco’s cock. 

Draco shouted, his inner muscles clutching at Potter. 

“Now!” Potter cried, and they both came, Potter spilling inside Draco as Draco’s cock spurted onto the sheets, Potter’s tail stroking it all the while. 

~

Draco lay on his stomach, his body a collection of twitching muscles. Even his wings, which had fully unfurled when he’d come, were limp. 

He wasn’t sure how Potter was moving, but he wasn't complaining since Potter was stroking his wings. “You’re obsessed with those.” 

Potter laughed softly. “A bit, yeah,” he admitted. 

Draco hummed. “Maybe I’ll keep them, then.” He smirked. “As long as you keep that tail.” He paused as something occurred to him. “Wait, was that tail _inside you_?” 

“Um, yes?” Potter, even after all they’d done, blushed. 

“Kinky devil.” Draco grinned. The holidays were looking up. 

~


End file.
